


You're my Loveprize in a Blue Moon

by RoxieRouki



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death, Dehumanization, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, M/M, Mystery, Oral Sex, Rape, S&M, Slavery, Sugar Daddy, Thriller, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieRouki/pseuds/RoxieRouki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Akihito discovers something that had been hidden from him for years. What could it be? And most importantly, what is he going to do about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

**Prelude ******

Thunderstruck, he looked at the man with confusion in his eyes. The man who brought him up. The man who scolded him, The man who cared for him and his mother. A provider, a friend, a husband, a father, and now... a lover? Anger seeped through Akihito's gaze. He couldn't believe his dad had been lying to him and his mom all along. Unable to hold it in anymore, he yelled:

"How could you do this to mom? To me? You're saying that you had an affair with a foreigner when I was just a kid... But how do you expect me to believe that it's all over between the two of you since you've been hiding it all this time?"

"Son...", mumbled the man. "She passed away..."

"Then why are you guys getting divorced?", yelled Akihito, obviously displeased of idea that his parents were separating.

"Akihito, my son...", whispered Mr. Takaba. "You have a brother."

*******

Laying on his bed, Akihito was still reflecting on the conversation he had with his dad earlier during the week. After hearing his father's hidden secrets, he was left speechless. Of course, he was angered at the fact that the man who he deeply cared for and respected, cheated on the woman who had brought him into this world. However, he was not sure how he felt about his father's second revelation. His curiosity peeked when he thought about all the questions without answers he had about his alleged brother. Who was he? What did he look like? Would he accept Akihito as his legitimate brother? At that thought, Akihito grimaced. Why in the world would he bother with his father's love child? The boy covered his eyes with his forearm and exclaimed:

"What the heck should I do now?"

"How about dinner?"

Akihito jumped at the sound of the oh so familiar deep voice that reverberated from the hall.

"Asami!", he yelled. "What the hell? You scared me. Why are you home so... early?", he said, trying to hide his disarray.

"What's the matter?", asked Asami, leaning on the door frame of Akihito's wide opened bedroom.

"It's...", mumbled the boy, hesitating. "It's nothing."

"Well, if you say so."

Asami had slowly made his way to Akihito's bed and was now sitting right beside him.

"A... Asami? What are you doing?", he asked, anxious. "I told you that I don't want to talk about it."

"Who said anything about talking?"

After getting the expression he was looking for from his lover, he pushed him down and forced his lips onto his. Asami licked Akihito's lips, which prompt them to open. His tongue then made its way inside the boy's mouth, exchanging a burning hot kiss that seemed to be endless. Finally, the man pulled away, leaving Akihito blushing at the thought that more was coming. The photographer was already hard just from the kiss. He wanted more, and Asami knew it.

"If there's something bothering you, don't worry. I'll make you forget.", he whispered, lightly stroking the growing bulge inside Akihito's pants.

"Aah... A... sami?

Asami pulled the boy's rock hard member out. He started teasing it with his tongue, slowly licking and sucking on his balls along his length to its head.

"Aah... Oohh...", he moaned, while holding on Asami's hair. "More..."

Asami quickly pulled away and begin to thrust his fingers into Akihito's body.

"Aaah! Ow! Asami! Don't be so rough!" said the photographer, tears running down his cheeks.

"Nonsense.", said the man. "You like it rough."

Asami had now inserted three fingers into Akihito's ass, relentlessly thrusting them in and out.

Pleasured by Asami stroking his sweet spot with his fingers, he moaned over and over each time it was hit by the man's touch. Suddenly, the fingers were pulled out and the pleasure dissipated. Surprised, Akihito turned his head around to face his lover only to find his lips formed the signature smirk that the man had always borne ever since their first encounter.

"Tell me what you want, Akihito.", ordered Asami, obviously enjoying himself.

"What?", retorted the boy, blushing. "No way!"

Asami abruptly grabbed the photographer's swollen and dripping cock.

"This must be at its limit. Just look at how wet it is... And here too.", said Asami, rubbing the outside of his lover's entrance. "I wonder what would happen if I were to leave in its present state?", he asked, amused.

"Damn you, Asami.", whispered Takaba. "You're evil..."

A few seconds later, another whisper coming from the boy's mouth was heard.

"Just do it..."

"Come again? I can't understand when you don't speak clearly. What is it that you want me to do to you now?

"Fuck me..."

"Hmmm?"

Akihito's lustful eyes stared directly into the man's golden gaze. He then repeated:

"I want you to fuck me."

As soon as the words came out of the boy's mouth, Asami's huge and throbbing sex thrust deep into his lover's ass.

"Aaah!"

"Good boy.", praised Asami. "You swallowed it in all at once."

"Shut up! Don't say things likah... aah!"

Akihito wasn't able to finish his sentence since the businessman had already started ramming his cock back and forth into his moist and vulnerable asshole that only he could taste. Shameless and taken by the pleasure, he shouted:

" Aah! It feels so good when you're inside me. More! Asami! More!"

Asami took Akihito's cock in his hand. Tightening his grip around it, he violently started stroking it up and down as his hips pushed his own shaft deeper into his lover's body.

"I"ll fuck your brains out.", he murmured into Akihito's ear.

"Aah... Asami... I'm coming! Aaahhh!", he moaned on top of his lungs.

The man didn't bother letting Akihito finish. He pushed his muscular body against his lover's slender built and with one last thrust, he climaxed inside him.

A minute had passed. Exhausted, Asami laid down next to the boy, drawing him to his chest. Akihito always regretted showing this side of him to Asami, but he couldn't help it. Asami knew how to lure it out and teased him until he got what he wanted. He was the only one he would ever have.

"Hey... Asami?"

"What is it?", he sighted, eyes shut.

"My dad cheated on my mom with a foreigner twenty-three years ago. They're getting a divorce..."

Asami sneered and said:

"And you don't know if they're splitting custody or who's getting all of it?"

"Shut up!", shouted the boy. "You're not funny! I'm not a kid anymore! In fact, I'm a big brother now!", he added, regretting it as soon as it slipped out.

For a moment, silence filled the bedroom. Then, as if Asami had guessed what it meant, he said:

"So, there's more of you?"

He lit the cigarette he had taken from his jacket.

"Well, how about that?" he said, smirking, the cigarette in between his lips.

 

**To be continued... ******


	2. Mistaken identity

Awaken by the sunlight that pierced through the curtains, Akihito who was still terribly sore from last night's passionate embrace, realized that Asami's warmth had vanished. He was alone.

*******

After sleeping in for a few more hours, the boy decided it was time for him to get up. He stretched, then dressed. He wore the usual; a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Since he first heard about his father's treachery, all he could think about was his parents' divorce. No. That was a lie. His mind revolved around something else. An important detail revealed to him during the conversation he had with his dad a few days ago. At first, he was surprised, but happy that his father invited him out to dinner. The boy knew he was a busy man. Little did he know that it was to confess and unravelved his darkest secrets. Akihito had to face it. Even if he didn't know him, he deeply cared about the boy who had to live his entire life without a dad. Akihito thought about what his father had said to him at the restaurant, shortly after he had calmed down. Mr. Takaba spilled everything he knew about his lover's offspring. At birth, the boy was named after the Tōhoku Shinkansen rail line. Aoba was the name used for the all-stations shinkansen services operating between multiple city districts, including Tokyo and Sendai, where Mr. Takaba and his lover had first met. At the age of 22, he was attending the prestigious Waseda University, a private academic establishment located in Shinjuku. At that time, Akihito remembered his father confessed he was surprised that his youngest son, Aoba, made it into Waseda. His mother wasn't particularly wealthy. He doubted that she had left him anything after her shocking death... Akihito couldn't get his father's expression out of his mind. The impregnated guilt on his face said it all. Death by over the counter drugs. Ibuprofen, naproxen, acetaminophen, aspirin, taken all at once. A tragic, painful, slow death. A suicide.

At that thought, the reporter looked up. The Waseda University was standing right before him. He was almost on campus ground. When the red crossing light turned to green, the reporter proceeded. He was nervous, but determined. He would find his half-brother and step into his life whether he wanted it or not. Unlike his father, he had guts. Guts that told him it was the right thing to do. He was honest and true to his feelings, although he wasn't about to admit it. But for some reason, a certain someone always knew how to pull his strings and like a puppet make him submit. The photographer winced. Asami was definitively a good puppet master when it came to business, but there's no way he was going to tame him. Staring off in space, the reporter was suddenly brought back to reality when a passerby bumped into him and dropped his heavy textbook on his foot.

"Aa... oww."

"Oh no, sir! I'm so sorry!", apologized the young man, repeatedly bowing to his elder.

"Haha... No harm done...", he retorted, picking up the textbook and reading the name of the tag stuck to it. "Takaba... Aoba... AOBA TAKABA! YOUR NAME IS AOBA?", he yelled, open-mouthed.

"Why yes, Aoba is my name. But Takaba is..."

Akihito didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. He grabbed the boy's small waist, lift him up, and hugged him.

"Wow...", murmured Aoba, stunned. "I didn't know you were such a fan. I typically get that from girls, but I'm rather flattered.", he said, smiling.

The boy was slender, but you wouldn't be able to tell because of the uniform he was wearing. He looked smart, dashing, and almighty in the honourable private institution's colours. His hair was jet black, short, but layered, which complimented his delicate facial features. He was short, but his light green eyes more than made up for it. No wonder he was so popular with girls.

"Excuse me, sir.", said the boy. "I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! Right.", retorted Akihito, back to his senses. My name is Takaba Akihito, daily news reporter. You can call me Akihito of course! I was looking for you. I heard so much about you."

"Well, who hasn't?" he giggled. "I'm the new buzz of this month after all. I'm making my debut as an idol under a renown professional academy I got into thanks to connections my mother had at Waseda University.

When Akihito heard the word "mother" coming out of the student's mouth, he lowered his eyes and said:

"I'm sorry about your mom..."

"Don't worry too much about it umm... Akihito-san?", he said, hesitating to call a complete stranger by his given first name so casually." She'll be back someday."

"Oh! Right! Of course!", Takaba said, thinking he was probably buddhist.

"You're such a great big brother, Akihito-san.", complimented the young man. "How about we go to the nearest café together? I'll even allow you to interview me at absolutely no cost to you!", he said, concluding with a playful wink.

Agape, Akihito thought about how he was blessed to have such a cute and talented little brother. He was relieved that Aoba had accepted him right away. His father must have mentioned him a few times and he probably abhorred the same feeling towards their relationship. Without hesitating any longer, the photographer accepted the boy's invitation and they both started walking towards the nearest coffee shop of the district. 

*******

Sitting down at a table located on the terrace behind the shop, Akihito and the boy both slurped the mocha frappuccino each had ordered for themselves with satisfaction.

"Enjoying your frappuccino, Akihito-san?", asked Aoba.

"Of course! It's delicious. I've never been to this place before."

"It's one of the best in the neighbourhood.", the boy said. "I'm glad you like it.", he concluded, wearing a skittish smile on his peachy pale lips.

"The pleasure is all mine.", retorted the reporter, still slurping on his frappuccino.

"I have to admit that I wasn't exactly sure what you were after, Akihito-san.", he paused for a few seconds. "But I think I get it now.", he said, maliciously grinning at his interlocutor.

The photographer, bewildered, swallowed the warm liquid too quickly. It ended up in the wrong pipe, which made him ceaselessly cough for a minute. He promptly wiped the saliva coming out of his mouth with his sleeve and asked, confused:

"What do you mean?"

The young man took the photographer's hands into his and brought his face close to his.

"Akihito-san, you're looking for a scoop, aren't you?", he said. "Earlier, I told you that I would grant you a free interview. But, I lied."

Leaning forward, he whispered into the reporter's ear:

"You're cute. How about coming to my place? I promise you'll be satisfied after we're done."

Akihito suddenly yanked his hands away from the young man's.

"What are you saying?", he asked, dumbfounded. "Are you out of your mind? We're brothers. That's immoral!"

The young man stood up instantaneously. He was visibly annoyed since his friendly pale green eyes turned as dark as the night.

"What the fuck are you talking about?", he asked. "You've been flirting with me this whole time. Don't play dumb. You must have heard I was also into guys. Come on! It's all over the news. The public is well aware that I am openly bisexual.", he added. "And what is this brother business all about? Don't make me laugh!", the idol exclaimed. "We're not brothers. Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

"What the... But... But, didn't you say your name was Takaba Aoba?", the reporter asked, baffled by what was happening right now.

"It's Aoba TAKEDA.", sighted a very angered young man. "Sensei spelled it wrong, you see?", he said, holding his textbook in front of the journalist's eyes. "If you had let me finish my sentence earlier, this misunderstanding would have never happened, idiot!"

The photographer, too embarrassed to say anything, stared at the stranger that was standing in front of him until this one finally said:

"Don't tell me you're really looking for Takaba Aoba.", he sighted, irritated. "Are you a relative of his?", he asked.

Akihito took his courage in both hands and retorted:

"Listen, I'm sorry I have mistaken you for him. But, he's my half-brother and I'm looking for him? If you have any information on his whereabouts, please tell me me!", Takaba pleaded.

Takeda looked at him with disgust.

"He goes to Waseda", he said. "When he's not at school, he's working at Shangri-La Hotel. I only know this because as an artist, I've been invited countless times to parties hosted in one of their many ballrooms."

"My brother works at one of Tokyo's most reputable hotel." Akihito mumbled to himself.

"Don't get me wrong. He's nothing important. I'm not sure what he does, but I've always seen him dirty as shit from afar. In fact, I don't even think he's allowed anywhere near hotel guests.", Takeda concluded with a haughty expression plaguing his face.

Leaving the reporter hanging on his last words, he turned around and started walking towards the exit. Unexpectedly, he gave Akihito one last look and said:

"I'm warning you, Takaba-san. He's a real anti-social, cold, stubborn asshole. I hate his guts. You won't get anything out of meeting him. It's best to give up before you're disappointed.", said the young man still standing from a distance. "He's not cute like you.", he finished, giving Akihito a quick wink from the corner of his eyes as he made his way out.

After the young man had left the coffee shop, Akihito now sitting by himself had even more on his mind now than he previously did a couple hours ago. That kid said some pretty disturbing stuff he thought. Was he suppose to believe him? I guess he'd find out soon enough...

 

**To be continued... ******


	3. Disruption

Nightfall came and engulfed the metropolis leaving only its neon light scattered throughout the sectors to illuminate it. Still hard at work, the man on the phone spoke softly, as if he was reassuring the person on the other end of the line. Out of the blue, knocks on the door were heard.

"I have to hang up.", the man said. "Do as I say and wait for me at home, Akihito.", ordered Asami.

He then ended the call and spoke up:

"Come in."

Holding the door opened, Asami's secretary, Kirishima, let in a familar face into the office. After the guest had stepped into the room, Kirishima closed the door. Asami broke the brief moment of silence first and said:

"For you to come all the way here... This must be pretty serious. What have you found out, Kuroda?", he questioned, his golden eyes following his visitor's each and every movement.

The prosecutor walked up to Asami's desk, handed him a folder containing his report on the recent gun trade incident directly involving Asami and his overseas business partner. Afterward, he finally said:

"As you suspected, the person to blame for the 105.000.000 million yens embezzlement is indeed Muraki Hiroshi, leader of the Muraki family. It seems he also has taken over many of your current assets in America and has now started using them against you.", stated the prosecutor.

Even after hearing the bad news that Kuroda came to deliver, Asami stayed as composed and dignified as he always been. He smirked and stood up, taking one of his expensive Dunhill cigarette out of his jacket. As soon as he brought it to his lips, Kuroda lit it for him.

"A small setback. The money isn't an issue. However, those who betrayed me will pay the price.", he added, his fierce golden eyes glistening in the light of the moon.

"What is it, Ryuichi, that you want me to do?", asked prosecutor Kuroda, waiting for the businessman's orders.

Asami inhaled tobacco from his cigarette once, exhaled, and said:

"Contact the buyer and let him know that we are voiding his transaction for now. His shipment will thus be delayed. It will stop them in their tracks. They won't see it coming.", affirmed Asami.

"You're always one step ahead.", the prosecutor sighted. "As you wish.", he said. "But in the meantime, allow me to deal with the traitors as well and go home. It's already passed midnight." he added, glancing at his watch.

Asami inhaled and exhaled one last time before his cigarette burnt out. Smirking, he retorted:

" You've always been so considerate of me."

"It's my job to serve you, Ryuichi. You know I would take a bullet for you if it came to that."

"Very well. I'll call it a night. As usual, thank you for your hard work. You're dimissed.", he finished.

The prosecutor briefly bowed, turned around, and left the room to put into action the orders he was given. Staring in the midst of Tokyo's night view, Asami seemed to be reflecting on the details of the conversation he just had with Kuroda. Slowly, he approached his desk, pressed the intercom's button and said:

"Kirishima."

"Yes, Asami-sama?"

"Get the car ready."

*******

Home sweet home thought the boy when he finally made it back. He had just talked to Asami over the phone, but their discussion was cut short when the man had to hang  
up the phone. He was a busy man afterall. Following a quick and refreshing shower, Takaba who was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs, crashed on the sofa and turned  
the television on. Without paying too much attention to what was currently on the news channel, he recapped and ran through all the events that had happened earlier  
and throughout the week in his head. Yet, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the mention of a certain new personality in the world of celebrities.

Annoncer: Takeda Aoba, lead singer of the newly formed boys band, Quasar. From X&Y Vocalist Productions, the band's popularity rate amongst females, age 13-28, has  
shot through the roof after their hit song performance at Waseda University renowned Spring Festival, which took place this month.

Well, I'll be damned. He IS all over the news. Now that I think about it, I haven't had time watch or read the news since the meeting dad and I had that day... I wonder why this guy hates my brother so much? Maybe he got rejected? In any case, he's just a spoiled brat that just can't digest the fact that he can't have everything.

"I feel so stupid for mistaking him for my brother...", he said aloud, clenching his fists.

"What are you rambling about again?"

"WAAH! AAA... ASAMI? AGAIN?" the boy shouted, startled. "Can't you just speak out when you're home instead of scaring the crap out of me each time?"

"Lower your tone.", the man retorted. "I did. However, the volume is so loud, it could wake the dead. Turn it down now", he ordered.

He seems to be in a bad mood. I better prepare something for him to eat.

After he turned off the television, Takaba stood up and started walking in direction of the kitchen, but was stopped in the middle of it all when Asami ferociously grabbed his arm and pulled the boy's slender body closer to his.

"I'm not hungry.", he said. "Well... not for food anyway.", the man added as he sensually pressed his lips against his lover's, forcefully making his way in between his lips.

Their tongues intertwined together more aggressively each time Akihito tried to break free. Eventually, Asami broke the kiss and carried his poor, out of breath lover to the master bedroom. Unlike what the photographer had pictured in his mind during their passionate embrace, Asami did not ravish him that night. In fact, once they were in bed, exhausted, he dozed off. As he was snuggling in bed with the man already fast asleep, Akihito thought to himself that it was better if he did not bring up anything else regarding his existing family matter to Asami. He was a busy man after all and what Takaba did on the streets did not interest him. As a journalist, the boy simply wanted to satisfy his curiosity. It was merely business as usual. Who knows what he could get out of it? Then again, what could go wrong?

 

**To be continued... ******


	4. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> So, we are getting further into the story. The plot just started to go sour even though a lot of information has been left out. But don't worry! More details will be revealed as the story progresses. You can also look forward to many hot and steamy sex scenes! :3
> 
> Enjoy ~

As usual when the daylight broke through the curtains, the reporter awoke feeling refreshed, yet restless. He glanced at the man who was still fast asleep by his side. Even though Asami seemed uneasy last night, he always looked peaceful when he was sleeping. For a moment, Akihito wondered about what such a man could possibly be dreaming about. Most likely something dirty or immoral, he thought to himself. The boy intended on leaving the residence early, but just thinking about how stressed the businessman looked last night when he came home was enough for him to decide he needed and somehow deserved a treat for once.

Akihito slowly and very carefully made his way to Asami's lower half under the blanket. The boy then delicately brought the man's resting cock to his lips and begin to kiss it. Of course that wasn't enough. As he was licking and sucking on his lover's shaft, he could feel it growing and hardening. He didn't want to admit it, but that turned him on badly. After working it for a couple minutes, the journalist could feel his lover's powerful grip on his hair, forcing him to deep-throat Asami's huge member back and forth. He knew the man was close to orgasm as he could feel his hot and wet dick throbbing every single thrust.

"Come on. Take the whole thing in like a good boy.", he ordered.

The reporter, powerless against Asami's strength, kept fervently pleasuring his lover's cock until he tasted a warm and moist substance bursting into his mouth. After Akihito had swallowed man's generous load, Asami released him.

"You didn't have to force me...", started Takaba until he realized that his lover had already passed out.

The photographer sighted and murmured to himself:

"You really need a vacation, goddammit."

*******

Sitting in a luxurious office on the top floor of one of Tokyo's largest building, a man's deep voice reverberated through the walls of the empty room.

"He said that he would have your money ready by tomorr...", he said when suddenly, the person who was sitting at the desk stood up and slapped him, interrupting him.

Angered and pulling the young man by the hair, he said:

"What the fuck don't you understand? When I tell you to do the dirty work, I expect you to do it damn right!", he yelled, only a few inches away from the other party's face. You know what will happen if you don't obey me now, don't you?, he said, amused by the reaction showing on the young man's facial expression as he was threatening him. "You should drop the attitude, boy. I've gone easy on you long enough. If you keep defying me, it'll cost ya. Who knows? I might just take Takeda's Pharmaceuticals down. Then, I might as well just crush that little neck of his with my bare hands... What could be worst than taking all your precious lives in the most unimaginable ways a man could ever contemplate about.", he finished, bearing a vicious smile on his thin lips. "I've shown myself generous... Now, I'm done playing. You will obey me, Aoba.", he ordered, holding the boy's chin up so his cold and cruel gaze could meet the young man's desperate looking emerald coloured eyes.

"Yes sir."

*******

Later that afternoon, Takaba nervously walked over to the prestigious hotel his half-brother was said to work at. According to Takeda, he worked in a secluded area of the building. Akihito was hoping it wasn't the type of secluded area that first came to mind when he thought about rich and famous old geezers that frequented this hotel.

As he had expected, one of the receptionist called out to him before he had the chance to go anywhere.

"Good afternoon, sir. Can I help you?", she asked, looking somewhat suspicious of the young photographer.

"Ah yes.", he replied, showing that he was holding a package in his hands. "I have a delivery for Takaba-kun. Can you please tell me where he is so I can hand it to him in person?", he asked. "It's ermm... very fragile.", he lied.

"Oh Takaba-kun? Yes, he is working at the shop located in the interior parking lot. Is it a part?"

"A part?", repeated the journalist, sounding stupid for an instant as he connected the dots together in his mind. "Ah yes! Yes! A part! It's a car part. Yes..."

The receptionist gave him a brief confused look as she dialed a few numbers on the phone.

"Takaba-kun? Your order has arrived. I'm sending it in, alright? No problem. Bye bye.", she finished and then hung up. "Takaba-kun will let you in the shop. Please take the elevator to the basement, which is the parking lot and it will be on your left. There is an access code to the shop. Therefore as I said before, he will let you in.

The reporter then nodded and quickly made his way to the elevator. He wanted to make sure he stayed incognito in case someone blew his cover. When he finally made it to the parking lot, as directed by the receptionist, he walked over to the left and stopped in front of a large heavy duty fence that required a special ID to get through. As he came closer to the gate, it suddenly started to slowly open, revealing a grease covered young man. Despite his face being stained by black matter, he still looked quite handsome. His messy golden hair were slightly brushing against his shoulders. They were broad and looked strong, but not quite like Asami's. He seemed to be a few inches taller than the photograph. His most prominent feature was his tropical ocean like teal coloured eyes, which complimented his pale skin and rosy lips. His mother must have been beautiful, the reporter thought.

"Never seen you before.", said the handsome young man, indifferent. "You here with the tirerods for the Vauxhall Cresta E? It's about time! Sir Edward whatcha may call it from England has a reservation at the end of the month and the big wigs are frantically looking for new ways to suck up to him simply from the exposure of a satisfied high-class British politician.", he spit out, annoyed and shrugging shoulders.

"Well in fact...", said Akihito. "This box is empty and I'm not actually a delivery boy."

The young man facing Akihito chuckled.

"Is this a joke?", he asked.

"My name is Takaba Akihito. I'm your..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he was rudely interrupted by the technician.

"Cut it out! I don't care who you are. If you don't have my order, you have no business here. Get out.", the blond crudely said while his gaze scanned the area as if he was looking for someone.

"I really didn't mean to bother you... I was just curious and I was hoping to get to know you as my brother.", retorted Akihito.

"Curiosity killed the cat. I don't want anything to do with you. Please leave now."

"But Aoba..." 

"You best give it up Akihito-san. I told you he was a dick.", said a familiar voice that resonated came from the elevator, which was located nearby.

Takeda made his way up to where the brothers were standing. Aoba sighted.

"I just came to give this back, you poor excuse of a friend!", he shouted, throwing a sharp object at the technician.

The reporter picked it up and exclaimed:

"Wow! A Victorinox Army Swiss Knife! These are quite expensive. Even thrown with force on concrete, it absorbed the shock and still looks like new."

"Well, good for you Akihito-san. Perhaps you should become his new best friend? That is, if he wants anything to do with you!", he yelled as he was thumping his way back to the elevator, upset.

The photographer glanced at Takeda's fading silouhette and turned his eyes towards Aoba.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you can't be here. Please leave.", he said before returning to the shop, leaving Akihito locked outside.

_What just happened? What's the matter with him? This isn't normal..._

From afar, a man in a suit had silently been watching the encounter from within the darkness of the hotel's underground parking lot. A black Mercedes pulled up to him. The dark figure got into the back of the car and took his cellphone out of his pocket, making a quick call as the Mercedes made its way to ground level.

"Yeah, it's me. Looks like we have a problem..."

**To be continued...**


	5. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm finally done with chapter 5. I hope you'll enjoy it. It took me longer because I wanted to make sure I explained things that have been left unanswered previously, especially in the last chapter. Suspense is great, but not if it leaves you even more confused. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Around dinner time, a starving Akihito stopped by his news editor's office. After leaving Shangri-La Hotel, he got a text from none other than his co-worker and media rival, Mitarai. He had asked Takaba to meet him at the office because he had a juicy scoop he needed his help with. Of course, Akihito thought it was not going to be an easy one. Mitarai would certainly not ask for his help if that was the case. He was too proud for that, but didn't mind sucking up to him to get whatever he wanted done. Akihito didn't mind. Mitarai wasn't a bad guy, although he knew how to get on his nerves from time to time.

"Ah, you made it Takaba-kun!", said a breezy Mitarai. "You ready to hear about the tip I got from my favourite secret informer?", he chanted. "You ready, eh? Ready?"

"Get on with it.", interrupted Akihito, annoyed by Mitarai's unbearable attitude.

His interlocutor sneered at him, obviously not pleased by the reporter's ton of voice.

"Well, I was gonna let you have 50% of the profits on the pictures you are gonna take tonight. But since you're showing yourself sooo ungrateful, I think I'm gonna split it 75%-50% instead, 75% going to me, of course!", he chuckled.

"I haven't even heard about the scoop yet!", grumbled Akihito.

"Alright, alright!", retorted his elder. "Tonight at around 12:00, a money trade between the Muraki family and Takeda's Pharmaceuticals will take place at the abandoned harbour near the old marina. According to my informant, Takeda's Pharmaceuticals CEO, Takeda Shigure, is being blackmailed by the Muraki family."

"What do they have on him?"

"I don't know.", said Mitarai as he shrugged his shoulders. "My source didn't know either, which is surprising. If there is a man that can dig up dirt and make money off of it, it's him alright!", wisecracked the bearded journalist.

"Sakazaki?", asked Akihito, cutting his co-worker's laugh short.

"How did you know?", replied the reporter.

Akihito rolled his eyes and answered:

"I don't know. Lucky guess!" Alright, I'll go.

"Oh Takaba-kun, you're a lifesaver! I would have gone myself, but I am terribly busy right now and it's exhausting.", he yawned.

_Yeah right... More like you don't want to put yourself in danger._

Akihito nodded, then turned around and made his way to the exit.

"Be careful out there, Takaba-kun! Come back with great pictures!"

***

The sound of violence, a faint cry, and blood splatter on the walls of a small murky room.

"Stop.", bluntly said the man who was standing in front of the massacre.

"But, Muraki-sama...", started his subordinate before suddenly being interrupted.

"You dare talk back to me?", he warned.

"No sir...", retorted the other man, looking down.

The yakuza slowly stepped forward, stopped in front of the boy's blood covered body, and said:

"Thought you could pull a fast one at me now, didn't you? Working with the press, eh Aoba?", he asked, forcefully grabbing the blond by his hair.

"No, you're wrong...", the young man said. "I didn't call anyone. I don't know who this guy is. I've never seen him before..."

"Lies! He's a reporter from a weekly newspaper. You contacted him on purpose to harm the reputation of Muraki-sama, you dirty little brat.", bawled the man who was standing next to the yakuza boss.

"Calm down, Rei.", said Muraki, glancing at his right-hand man over his shoulder. "Let me handle this."

The yakuza then crouched down and leveled his face to the one of the injured young man.

"Do you know why you're here? Must I remind you?" he asked. "You're here because of your mum. It's her fault you're in debt up to your neck. Don't blame me with those eyes. Those beautiful eyes...", he whispered, gently caressing the boy's face. "Blame her. If it wasn't for her blowing away all the money she borrowed from me on that cruise with a different man to only take her own life afterwards, I promise you would be up and running like any other guy of your age. But hey, somebody has to pay me back... and you're her only child.", he concluded.

Aoba stared straight into the man's obscure eyes. He was forced to do his dirty work and there was nothing he could do about it. He hated him.

"Now, I will choose to believe you and trust that you did not call anybody to screw me over. That all of this was just a mere coincidence."

"Muraki-sama...", pleaded Rei before he was told to be silent.

The young man was relieved. He lied and he knew the yakuza's right-hand man was suspicious of him. But as long as he could fool Muraki, his brother was going to be alright. Aoba knew everything about him. He remembered his dad talking about him whenever he'd visit, but that was a long time ago. As he got older, he started stalking his brother. He was a smart kid. Following Akihito around without being noticed was a piece of cake! Aoba knew he was a reporter and inspired to become a famous and re-known one. He knew where he lived and had wanted to meet him, but didn't exactly know how to explain who he was to him. He had given up on this possibility due to the fact that Akihito had moved to some unknown place and of course, he couldn't let his older brother get involve with him at this point. Not until he was free...

"Tonight at 12...", said Muraki, interrupting the young man's train of thoughts. "You will go to the old harbour by Tokyo bay. One of the men working under Takeda's Pharmaceuticals will already be there waiting for you. He will hand over the exact amount of cash we asked of the company's CEO in exchange for the compromising pictures you took of him and his whore. Once you've retrieved the money, bring it back here. If everything goes smoothly and you do well, as a reward, I will leave your friend's father and his company alone from now on. Ain't that a great deal?", said Muraki, taking the young man's face with both hands. "You will then be able to forget about him and dedicate all your time in repaying your debt to me.", he told the boy, amused. "You no longer need friends. All you need is obey and nobody will get hurt.

*******

The young heir of Takeda Pharmaceuticals came in his father's office at 10 o'clock this same evening. It was late, and as expected, his father was absent. The young man decided to wait and made himself comfortable in the CEO's fancy rotating chair. He laid his peridot coloured eyes on the note that was resting on top of the suitcase he had found before sitting down. As he started reading it, his eyes widen and he threw the pictures that were attached on the floor. He was shocked by his father's infidelity to his mom. But he was even more disturbed that someone would dare blackmail his dad with such photographs. He had flaws just like everybody else. However, he did not deserve this. Not when his mother instigated doubt in their relationship as husband and wife in the first place. The famous young heir was determined to get to the bottom of this for his father's sake. He took the briefcase with him and and left the building to the meeting point.

A few minutes later, the company's CEO came back to his office accompanied by his secretary. As soon as they entered the room, they noticed the missing briefcase. Panicked, the man reached out for his cellphone and contacted the building's security for assistance. He didn't have much time left before the rendez-vous.

**To be continued...**


	6. Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the late update. I am hoping you will like this chapter because things are getting real in this one. >:D
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Roxie

... "Asami speaking."

"Asami-sama...", said the secretary. "We have received words of a dangerous exchange taking place at the old harbour by the bay tonight."

"And Takaba?", asked the businessman.

"Already on the scene.", replied the voice on the phone.

The businessman paused for a second. Then he said:

"Keep a close eye on him."

***

Thunder struck Tokyo Bay and soon after the rain started falling on the abandoned buildings surrounding the area. Out of the corner of his eye, Aoba caught sight of a man's figure slowly walking in his direction, suitcase in hand. There was no mistaking it. It was him, the man who he was suppose to take the briefcase from. The young man couldn't distinguish the features of his face, but at this point he didn't care who he was. He just wanted everything to be over. So he walked forward and came to a stop once he was in front of the other man. Suddenly, lightning appeared in the sky, illuminating the surroundings for a brief instant.

"Ao... ba?", spoke a familiar voice.

The young man's eyes widen as he realized who was standing right in front of him.

"So, you're the one that has been blackmailing my father...", he concluded with a bit of surprise in his tone.

"No, that's not..."

"You bastard!", he yelled before throwing himself at him.

Aoba somehow tried to reason with Takeda, but it was useless. He also tried to evade his friend's fury in vain and was hit in the face. Crimson red blood started drizzling from his mouth and nose. 

"It's money you want? TAKE IT!", he furiously shouted.

Takeda grabbed the briefcase he had let go of, and tossed it to the injured man with all his strength. It struck the target's head with full force, which caused him to kneel to the ground.

Meanwhile, the photographer, who had finally arrived on the scene, was zooming in on the two figures that were clashing at each other through the viewfinder of his camera. He had been observing them for some time. At time point, the fog made it impossible for him to take any shots good enough to make it on the cover of the magazine he mainly dealt with. When lighting struck again, Akihito was astonished at what he had just seen through his viewfinder. He quickly packed his things and rushed rushed to the area where the young men were fighting. He did not know if he was going to make it in time.

The battle between the young men had taken a turn for the worst. Aoba was profusely bleeding and the suitcase striking his head with force had left him stunned. Even then, he softly said:

"Please stop...", he pleaded looking at his friend in the eyes. "Aoba, listen to me. It's not what you think it is..."

Just as the young heir finally showed signs of regret, a couple gunshot were heard and Takeda fell to the ground, soon bathing in his own blood. Aoba's pain suddenly went numb and give way to sorrow. Everything had happened so quickly. Yet it now felt as if time had stopped. The young man somehow managed to turn his body around before he was knocked unconscious by Takeda's murderer. Rei grabbed the suitcase filled with cash and hauled the unconscious man to his grey luxury sedan before taking off.

Shortly after the sedan disappeared into the fog, the photographer, who had witnessed the tragedy, arrived on site. He checked for a pulse, listened for a heartbeat, shook him to try and wake him up, but it was too late.

Suddenly, another sedan came out of the fog. This time, it was a familiar one. While Kirishima hurried out, Asami rolled the window down and asked his lover to get in the car.

"Do you not know what just happened? I'm not going any...", replied Takaba before he was forced inside the black Mercedes.

"It would be bothersome if the cops were to find you here with the body when they show up.", said Asami as he lit a one of his fancy Dunhill cigarette.

Akihito remained silent.

"Kuroda will take it from here. However...", the man said as he grasped his lover's hair so he could have him look straight into his golden eyes. "I need you to tell me exactly what you saw, Akihito."

_I knew it. Asami IS involved in all of this. And so am I now..._

***

Awaken by the sound of whispers, Aoba somehow managed to stand up and look where they were coming from. He couldn't remember where he was or why he was in such pain. As the young man reached down to pull something out of his pocket, the voices suddenly resonated louder and louder inside his mind and caused him to drop the object as he was startled by the phenomenon. Before picking it up, he looked down to see where it had fallen and soon spotted it. It was an army swiss knife. As Aoba examined the item, he noticed a small gash on the knife's body where the word "Victorinox" were engraved. Surprisingly, he was able to easily take it apart as it seemed to have been glued back together with some kind of adhesive. There was something inside... Something folded... A note... But from who?

_Dear Aoba,_

_I know our friendship has ended and I understand why you chose to avoid me. Only you know me well enough to figure out I had feelings for you. By now, I probably disgust you but I can't help it. This is who am I and all I hope for is that one day you will forgive me for loving you._

_Aoba Takeda_

Just like before, pain gave way to sorrow.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for not posting this chapter earlier. I'm satisfied with it, but I will probably revise it later on and make a few insignificant changes. I really hope you liked it. Feel free to comment. I love comments! :3 <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ Roxie


	7. Humiliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo a new chapter finally! I hope you like it. :)

Aoba felt cold. However, warmth slowly started spreading across his face, neck, and chest. Something wet gently slid down his throat. An unintentional moan slipped through his lips despite himself.

"You're awake."

Aoba froze. He opened his almond shaped eyes and suddenly became aware of his nakedness and the man who was lying next to him. The hair on Muraki's jawline were grazing his sensitive skin

"You've always reminded me of her...", whispered the crime lord huskily to his ear.

Suddenly, the memories flooded Aoba's mind. His recollection of what had happened earlier that night hit him like a fist to his guts and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Aoba...", he said in a choked whisper.

"Ah, yes. Unfortunately for your friend, he was at the wrong place, at the wrong time.", the crime lord replied while he got up to pour himself a glass of red wine.

"Rei didn't have to shoot him!", he yelled. "That wasn't part of our deal! You weren't supposed to kill anyone!", he cried.

The businessman considered him for a moment, then he added:

"I don't remember making such promises. Do you think you are entitled to make demands at this point, hmmm?", he asked after taking a long sip of wine. "Know your place boy. You're mine and everything that happens is far beyond your control.", he said while making his way across the room and caressing the boy's face with his free hand.

Muraki then leaned close to the young man's face and stared at him straight in the eyes. He grabbed Aoba by the chin and lifted it despite the boy's weak attempt at resisting.

"Your eyes...", he whispered. "If you look closely enough, you can tell they aren't the same colour."

He smiled to myself, shifted his hand to the back of the boy's head, and abruptly grabbed a fistful of hair making Aoba flinch from the sudden pain.

"Just like that bitch..."

The man then put the glass of wine he was holding on the side table next to the bed, and started fumbling aggressively at his belt with his now free hand. The young man's eyes widened with fear at the sight of the crime lord's massive erected cock he freed from his trousers.

"I am a bit annoyed right now, boy. Do me a favour and I will forgive your arrogance this time.", he said while holding his cock to the boy's lips.

Aoba did his best to resist, but he knew that his strength was no match for the older man's. He was forced to part his lips and take the crime lord's length into his mouth.

"That's right. Suck on it, baby boy.", he grunted while the young man rolled his tongue over the slit of his cock and took it in deeper inside his mouth. "Good boy..."

Disgusted by the sight of the man holding him down, the young man closed his eyes shut. The only defense he had left was his mind. No matter what Muraki did to him, he couldn't invade his mind. His thoughts shifted to Takeda. How he was desperately in love with him... He thought by distancing himself from his friend and plainly just ignoring the boy would have kept him out of harm's way. He had been wrong... Oh so very wrong... Rei hadn't hesitated when I shot Takeda. He wasn't supposed to be the money carrier. It wasn't planned, yet he should have survived the encounter. What was Rei's purpose in shooting the heir of Takeda Pharmaceuticals? His thoughts were interrupted by the warm and bitter substance that suddenly spilled into his mouth. Aoba wanted badly to spit the foul liquid out, but the businessman took a firm hold of his jaw and held it closed.

"Swallow.", he ordered.

The young man reluctantly obeyed, which earned him a satisfied smirk from the yakuza who still loomed over him. Thankfully, his humiliation was cut short by sudden ring emanating from Muraki's cellphone. The young man then wiped his mouth, stood up, and made his way towards the exit assuming he was dismissed. The businessman did not spare a glance in his direction as he gently opened the door to let himself out. What he overheard of the conversation between Muraki and who he was assuming to be the man's right hand, Kurokawa Rei, left him frozen at threshold.

"Takaba Akihito... A freelance photographer for a weekly magazine, eh? The same as before?", he heard Muraki asked his interlocutor. "I'm afraid we cannot let him live in that case. He will definitely be a nuisance. I thrust that you will find his whereabouts and deal with him?"

"Unfortunately, he is under Asami Ryuichi's protection, sir. The boy is Asami's little bitch."

"I will have to teach Asami a lesson.", the crime lord replied. "He keeps getting in my way and now his pet too? No, that won't do. Asami will learn that tamed pets are safe pets. Too bad he won't get to tame this one. A bloody corpse doesn't have much use now, does it?", he laughed.

The conversation drifted to another topic when Aoba finally returned to himself and shut the door closed behind him. Bad luck seemed to permanently follow him everywhere no matter what he did. No, he wouldn't stand by anymore. He had to do something. He had to save his brother's life.

_For Takeda... my old friend. Prepare for justice Muraki Hiroshi. ___

____

Determined, the young man left Muraki's luxurious condo behind and took his first steps towards freedom.

**To be continued... ******


End file.
